


Sharing Is Caring

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Cock, Stranger Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: An alternate universe where Rhett and Link meet sharing a nice piece of wood. ;)
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/gifts).



> I was inspired by [this post](https://soho-x.tumblr.com/post/620795130012680193) and I would like to thank Soho-x's anon for their lovely, dirty mind and for reminding me of this au suggestion that I once saw on twitter(?) about a couple meeting by giving a blow job together. I was only supposed to write a few sentences to describe the au but instead, this poured out of me. 
> 
> I gotta add anon's ask and soho-x's reply here so you know what my starting point was.
> 
> Anon: "So when Link said “I’ve never met a nut man I couldn’t milk” or whatever other insane double entendre it was I just can’t help but think Link (in a very Link way) has come up with a system to find the best way to make any man cum as efficiently as possible. He has a series of things he checks out (hard or loose grip, tip or base, fast or slow, twist or no) and has become renowned at their key parties for being the fastest Milker in the west. Rhett just watches in awe, until he calls him back."
> 
> soho-x answered: "You forgot one key move, Nonnie. Milking the prostate. No one milks a man like Link Neal."
> 
> I also blame Em for this: [PODFIC](https://bit.ly/3ezNyBw) of Sharing Is Caring

The boys are frequent participants of sex parties. They’ve never met, but Rhett has heard about Link. Everyone knows about Link; he’s a legend at getting men off. But somehow they’ve always missed each other.

When they finally cross paths, Rhett’s on his knees, sucking on some big, thick dick, all excited about the night ahead, going at it a bit sloppy and desperate, pulling some nice, pleased groans from the guy when someone kneels on the floor next to him. 

“I like your style. Care if I join in?” the man asks. Rhett pops the dick out of his mouth and turns to look at the guy sitting next to him. His jaw drops. Impossibly blue eyes and blow job lips. It’s Link. It has to be, Rhett’s heard so much about him, he almost feels like he’s meeting a celebrity. Link laughs and reaches for Rhett’s face, wiping away spit that’s dripping down his chin. Rhett looks in shock and awe as Link takes the finger up to his lips and sucks it in, clearly savoring the taste of Rhett’s enthusiasm. 

“Love a nice, sloppy blow job. Wanna team up?” Link asks, winking and Rhett can only nod shakily. Rhett’s fingers are wrapped around the base of the guy's dick and Link’s hand settles over it, guiding him to move. Rhett stares at Link as they start jacking off the guy together. Link returns his gaze and the room around Rhett falls away.

“Show me what you were doing,” Link asks, voice low and sultry, nodding towards the throbbing cock between them. Rhett’s stomach swoops. He goes back to work and tries his fucking hardest to impress Link even though he knows no one does it like Link. 

Link sucks in his bottom lip and watches Rhett devour the guy's cock. He reaches to sweep away hair from Rhett’s face, tucking it behind his ear.

“Fuck, you look good doing that.” The compliment makes Rhett blush and he mumbles 'thanks' against the guy’s cock, letting it pop away from the corner of his mouth. That’s when Link leans in and presses his mouth on the other side of it. Rhett immediately backs away, giving the stage to the master, but Link’s free hand pulls him back in by his neck. As Rhett joins in, Link’s hand stays on him, rubbing and massaging his neck, occasionally running his fingers through Rhett’s hair, scratching him gently, sending a barrage of tingles up his scalp and down his spine. 

Rhett moans against the guy’s cock and licks and kisses and sucks. Link’s doing the same, never breaking their eye contact. Link’s so close, filling Rhett’s vision with blue eyes and expressive eyebrows. Rhett’s mesmerized. The guy above them is going crazy, moaning, and cursing, but to Rhett, it feels like it’s coming from somewhere far away. Like he's not even there. All he sees is Link. All he _knows_ is Link. Rhett does sense that they are drawing a crowd, but he thinks it’s because of Link. (It's obviously because they look freaking hot as fuck together...)

Their tongues sweep against each other below the guy’s cock and Rhett almost jerks away. Not because it’s uncomfortable or weird. No, because it feels like the sexiest thing that’s ever happened to him and he wants more, fucking needs it. He seeks Link’s tongue again and again, tasting him and tasting the cock between them. They meet at the head of it, kissing it, kissing each other. It’s debauched and beautiful and Rhett’s a hair away from coming into his pants when the guy lets out a desperate cry and comes all over his face. 

They stroke him dry together. Then Link lets go of the guy and takes Rhett’s face between his hands. As Rhett’s heart is hammering against his rib cage, Link leans in and slowly licks away the cum streaking Rhett’s face, finishing everything off with a deep, tongue-twisting kiss. Rhett grabs his face and kisses him back like his life depends on it. He feels Link moaning into his mouth and his body tensing and jerking. When they separate, Link’s head falls onto Rhett’s shoulder and he giggles into the crook of Rhett’s neck.

“Fuck, man. That’s never happened before,” he gasps between breathless giggles. 

“What?” Rhett asks, light-headed, already missing Link’s lips on his own.

“You just fucking made me cum with a kiss,” Link confesses, licking at Rhett’s neck.

Rhett starts laughing, feeling giddy and high even though he’s completely sober. He pulls Link into his lap and they kiss again and Rhett’s hand slips between them to feel the wet spot in Link’s crotch because he can’t believe what Link’s saying.

“Take me home,” Link pleads between kisses. “Want you all to myself. Wanna make you cum so hard you see stars.”

An hour later, Rhett is seeing the whole goddamn universe.

A week later, they're officially dating.

A year later, they’re living together.

Two years later, they’re husbands.


End file.
